


Of Arien and Tilion

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And so are Tilion and Earendil, Arien and Ilmare are best friends, Elwing totally asked out Earendil, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: Tilion and Arien are oblivious idiots in love.
Relationships: Arien & Ilmarë (Tolkien), Arien/Tilion (Tolkien), Eärendil/Elwing (Tolkien), Tilion & Earendil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Of Arien and Tilion

Tilion thought. Normally he wouldn’t think, he would just do. He got into trouble from the Valar a lot that way. This time however, Tilion thought. And not just about anything, no, Tilion was thinking about Arien. Arien, with her sunny disposition, fiery locks and bright smile. Tilion knew from the first time that he saw her in all her brilliant glory that he loved her. 

Tilion had tried many times to get the lovely Arien’s attention. Most of the time, he tried to catch up to her in the day but she was always to far away. Once though, Tilion had caught up to her. It was a disaster. His chariot accidentally blocked Arien’s and had caused darkness during the day. The elves of both Aman and Arda were either scared confused or both. Tilion could also hear Morgoth laughing for ages. That guy has a seriously ugly laugh.

Earendil had encouraged Tilion to ask Arien out. The last time he tried that, Arien accidentally roasted him and his clothes melted off. Oh why must he embarrass himself in front of his beloved like that. Next time they caught up (and have a few drinks), Tilion would ask Earendil on how he managed to woo a lady.

...

Arien was hopeless. Or, to be more specific, hopelessly in love. With who? Well Arien was hopelessly in love with Tilion. Charming Tillion with his silvery speech. At first, Arien was exasperated at Tilion’s failed attempts to flirt. Then she found it endearing and kind of cute. Honestly, Tilion just didn’t know when to stop. It was like the word “no” isn’t even in his vocabulary. (It probably wasn't. That's how he had found himself doing many stupid dares that Earendil asked him.)

Arien didn’t wan’t to admit it but she had fallen for Tilion and she had fallen hard. Arien didn’t think even Morgoth fell this hard when he fell from grace. How was she going to tell Tilion how she felt? Should she even tell him? Arien felt so confused. Maybe Ilmare can help. 

...

The next moonless night, Tilion found himself at a pub with Earendil. 

“Had any luck asking out Arien yet?” Earendil asked.

“None yet,” Tillion replied. “That’s why I’ve come to ask for your help. How did you woo Elwing? Did you bribe her?”

“Ha ha. Very funny. It was my dashing good looks and charming personality that won her over.” 

“Really?” Tillion asked skeptically.

“No.” replied Earendil crestfallen, “In fact, it was Elwing who wooed me.” 

Tilion had suspected that all along. Earendil couldn’t flirt for a silmaril. Lucky he already had one. 

“Let’s get more drinks.”

...

Since it was a moonless night, Arien knew Tilion would probably be at a pub, with Earendil. Drinking til they were wasted. Again. Once, Tilion had been driving the moon under influence. It took the combined efforts of Arien and Earendil to bail him out of trouble. She should have just left him in trouble as after this, Tilion’s flirting increased drastically. 

Ilmare had advised her to talk to him so that’s where she was. About to talk to him. Arien pushed open the door to the pub. She could see Tilion’s silver mop of hair and walked towards it. Earendil saw her. 

“Here she comes.” Earendil muttered.

Tilion sat up straighter.

“H-Hey there Arien,” Tillion stuttered, “What brings you here today?”

“I need to talk to you.” Arien said shyly whilst blushing. Dead giveaways about her feelings but of course, Tilion was oblivious. Earendil, though, was not. 

“I wonder what this is about,” Earendil said coyly. 

“We need to talk,” Arien said again, “In private.”

They both glared at Earendil to leave, which he did. Albeit with much grumbling and mutterings of ungrateful people who don’t deserve him or his sense of humour. Once Earendil had left, an awkward silence filled the air. 

“Well...” Arien said timidly

“Well...” Repeated Tilion, equally as shy.

“I like you!” They both blurted out, exactly at the same time.

“Oh.”

Arien was a blushing, stuttering mess.

“Do you like me or do you liiiike me?” Arien asked.

“I liiiike you.” Tilion confirmed. “In fact, I don’t just like you, I love you.”

“I love you to the ends of this Earth.” Arien said.

“Tomorrow, I’ll race you there!” Tillion joked.

“Deal.” Arien laughed. “I’m so going to beat you!”

“Well then” Tilion said laughingly, “I guess I’m better at flirting then Earendil.”

“More like you annoyed me into submission,” Arien retorted.

“Same difference.”

“Do you want to escape this place?” Tilion suggested.

“Let’s.” Arien replied.

And off they went. Arien and Tilion. Two dorks in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible and cringe-y and should not be released to the world. But I'm doing it anyway.


End file.
